Let's Not
by Sur0203
Summary: 1. Moment of farewell: kau yang tak cukup mencintai untuk bertahan, dan tak cukup membenci untuk mengakhiri. 2. Ethernal Sunshine 3. Ways to say goodbye. pair: Kihyun, BL


_Tuutt tuuttuutt_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, dengan wajah kecewa ia melihat layar ponselnya yang baru saja menghitam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sang kekasih, Kim Kibum, menolak panggilan darinya. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, dan lelaki itu selalu beralasan bahwa ia tengah sibuk.

 _Sreett_

Suara decitan kursi kayu meja makan dengan lantai mengalihkan perhatiannya, Ayah telah selesai sarapan kemudian berpamit pada Ibu untuk pergi ke kantor tanpa berkata apapun padanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, semenjak Ayah mengetahui hubungan percintaannya dengan Kibum, ia dan Ayah menjadi tidak akur. Ayah jelas menentang hubungan Kihyun. Tentu saja, Ayah mana yang rela jika putranya memiliki jalan yang menyimpang dari nilai dan norma yang selama ini ia anut. Teringat jelas bagaimana raut marah tercetak di wajah Ayah, tetapi hal yang paling membuat Kyuhyun merasa begitu tertekan adalah pancaran kekecewaan pada kedua mata Ayah. Menghujam jiwanya dan begitu menyakitkan. Masih untung ia tidak diusir, atau yang lebih parah, tidak diakui anak lagi.

"Ini bekalmu hari ini, ingat, harus kau habiskan" satu lagi orang yang telah ia kecewakan, Ibu memang tidak berkomentar apapun dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa padanya, tetapi setiap ekspresi Ibu, Kyuhyun mampu mengartikan dengan baik. Bahwa ibu juga sedih dan kecewa padanya.

"Aku berangkat, Bu" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Ibu kemudian memutuskan untuk berangkat.

" _Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu._ "

.

Moment of Farewell

Kyuhyun, Kibum

Padamu, yang tidak cukup mencintaiku untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini, dan tidak cukup membenciku untuk mengakhiri ini semua

Chapter ini merupakan cerita dari sisi Kyuhyun

Selamat Membaca

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman, ia bergerak-gerak kecil di kursinya. Suasana yang tidak menyenangkan telah tercipta sekarang. Kesunyian yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti, ketika ia bersama Kibum, ia terbiasa berada dalam suasana sunyi tetapi auranya tidak semencekam sekarang. Ini tidak biasa, apalagi setelah mereka berdua tidak saling bertemu selama beberapa hari. Setelah berkali-kali menolak panggilannya, tiba-tiba Kibum mengajaknya bertemu, awalnya Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, tetapi mendengar nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Kibum, ia jadi merasa cemas. Saat tadi pertama bertemupun Kibum tidak mengacuhkannya, lelaki itu sibuk dengan ponselnya, bertelepon dengan client. Sekarang setelah telepon berakhir, ia sibuk mengecek e-mail dan lain-lainnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan kegugupannya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun?" suara Kibum memecah keheningan yang mencekam.

Entah mengapa kali ini ia memiliki firasat buruk. Kenangan demi kenangan indah yang telah mereka lalui bersama-sama tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya, ia takut jika ia akan kehilangan semuanya. Kyuhyun jadi tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Bahkan ia harus mengumpati dirinya sendiri ketika ia mampu mengartikan tatapan yang diberikan Kibum padanya saat ini. " _Tolong, jangan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya_ " Kyuhyun ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi pada kenyataannya ia mengetahui semuanya bahkan sebelum Kibum mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Mata itu menceritakan segalanya, tentang... perpisahan.

.sursursure.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir kopi yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kibum mampu berbicara sekejam itu padanya. Lelaki yang selama ini begitu ia cintai, lelaki yang membuat Kyuhyun terkagum pada sosoknya setelah sang Ayah, lelaki yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat ia merasa begitu nyaman. Dan lelaki itu baru saja meninggalkannya disini, begitu saja.

" _Aku tidak cukup mencintaimu untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini, dan tidak cukup membencimu untuk mengakhiri ini semua_."

Satu kalimat panjang yang begitu menyakitkan telah didengarnya. Bukankah kalimat itu menunjukkan bahwa Kibum tidak memiliki rasa apapun padanya? Hampa...

Mereka berdua memiliki kenangan yang berbeda, hanya inilah yang dapat Kyuhyun pikirkan. Mungkin selama ini hanya dia yang bahagia karena hubungan yang mereka jalani. Selama ini Kyuhyun mungkin telah keliru mengartikan tatapan Kibum padanya. Mungkin selama ini Kibum hanya berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya dengan berpura-pura baik-baik saja ketika bersamanya. Mungkin selama ini ia berkhayal terlalu tinggi tentang harapan-harapannya bersama Kibum. Mungkin... masih banyak kemungkinan lain yang merupakan angan sepihaknya.

Kyuhyun selama ini mengartikan setiap ekspresi datar kibum sebagai hal lumrah laki-laki itu dalam berekspresi, karena ini memang kebiasaan Kibum. Apa selama ini Kibum terpaksa dalam memperjuangkan hubungan mereka?

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada cangkir Kopi ketika sesak mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya, mengakibatkan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan menelusup dalam relung hatinya, ia melepaskan genggaman pada cangkir Kopi ketika merasakan tangannya mulai kebas. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kanannya yang bergetar. Apakah mereka benar-benar berakhir sekarang? Kyuhyun tidak siap, apalagi ia baru saja mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka dihadapan semua orang, tetapi ketika keberaniannya mulai terkumpul, justru Kibum meninggalkannya sekarang, ia tak bisa berjuang sendirian bukan?

"Kyuhyun?" sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal, memasuki indra pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan sepupu sekaligus partner bisnisnya -Kim Heechul- berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa denganmu?" satu pertanyaan kembali meluncur dari bibir Heechul.

" _Hyung_..." Kyuhyun tak mampu, bahkan hanya untuk bercerita pada sepupunya selayaknya ia dihari-hari sebelumnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk ia katakan, apalagi Heechul sudah mengingatkannya sejak awal tentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kibum, bahwa ini semua tidak akan berhasil. Tetapi ia terlalu keras kepala, ia terlalu mementingkan _ego_ nya.

"Peluk..." merentangkan kedua tangannya masih dalam keadaan duduk, hanya satu kata ini yang mampu diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan ia begitu bersyukur ketika Heechul masih mau menerimanya. Memeluknya kemudian menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut tanpa komplain apapun, hanya diam dan ada untuknya, seperti seorang ayah.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" satu kata yang Heechul lontarkan ketika Kyuhyun telah kembali tenang serta telah puas memeluk sepupunya.

.sursursure.

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah lebih cepat hari itu, Heechul dengan semena-mena mengusirnya pulang, dengan berkata jika orang galau akan menghambat pekerjaannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perkataan tanpa dasar sepupunya, ia kan hanya sedang sedih, dan itu terjadi tadi siang, sekarang sudah tidak. Tetapi Yang Mulia Kim Heechul tidak akan pernah mau dibantah, ia mengatakan jika akan melaporkan pada Ayahnya jika ia membuat kerusuhan di kafe. Huh, Kyuhyunkan sedang tidak akur dengan Ayah, kata-kata Heechul hanya akan membuat hubungannya dengan Ayah bertambah buruk saja. Maka dengan terpaksa dan menggerutu sepanjang jalan, Kyuhyun pulang. Langsung disambut oleh Ibu dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak apa-apa kan nak?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ia bisa melihat Ibu bersikap salah tingkah sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau lapar bukan? Ibu memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu, tanpa sayur tentu saja" Ibu membantu Kyuhyun melepas ransel kecilnya kemudian meletakkannya di sofa. Menggiring Kyuhyun berjalan ke dapur, lalu mendudukkanya di kursi meja makan. Ibu mengambilakan makanan untuknya, Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ibu terlalu memanjakannya, dan ia banyak bersalah pada Ibu.

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sumpit untuk memakan makanan yang telah tersedia dihadapannya, sesungguhnya ia sangat tidak berselera, tetapi melihat wajah Ibu yang begitu antusias membuatnya luluh.

"Enak?" Ibu bertanya setelah Kyuhyun memasukkan suapan pertamanya.

" _Eum_ " mengangguk kemudian mengambil lagi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau percaya jika Ibu dan Ayah selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu?" raut antusias yang tadi sempat ditunjukkan oleh Ibu, kini telah hilang.

" _Huh?_ " Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ibu karena ia tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan sang Ibu. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat tatapan sendu milik Ibu.

"Kami sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun, kau tau itu kan?" bukan sebuah pertanyaan, Kyuhyun mendengarnya sebagai sebuah penegasan terhadap apapun yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Air mata seketika meluncur dengan bebasnya di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun, ia langsung memeluk Ibu. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi, maafkan aku, Ibu" mungkin ini jalan terbaik, ia akan menjadi anak yang baik lagi mulai sekarang.

Ibu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut, menunjukkan afeksi yang mendalam pada satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki. "Kami sangat menyayangimu, ini yang terbaik untuk kalian" kemudian tak henti-hentinya Ibu mengatakan kalimat penenang untuknya.

.sursursure.

Musim semi datang lebih cepat bahkan sebelum bulan maret datang. Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi memenuhi ajakan Kyuline untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han. Ia baru saja menyadari betapa ia tertinggal banyak tentang perkembangan member Kyuline yang selama ini telah menjadi _peer group_ nya yang _solid_. Maka dari itu, kesempatan kali ini ia gunakan untuk mempererat kembali persahabatan mereka yang sempat renggang karena... ia yang terlalu mengutamakan kepentingan pribadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingatnya, persahabatan yang telah terjalin bertahun-tahun sempat ia korbankan demi angan-angan sesaat yang begitu semu.

"Kyuhyun _Hyung!_ " _si maknae_ yang selalu cerah dan tidak sabaran memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah tertinggal jauh ketika berjalan karena melamun.

Kyuhyun reflek melihat ke arah Choi Minho yang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, isyarat jika ia ingin Kyuhyun cepat menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah Kyuline, tanpa sadar kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang telah membuat dunianya jungkir balik akhir-akhir ini. Dengan seorang gadis, lelaki itu berjalan dan sesekali menanggapi perkataan sang gadis atau hanya tersenyum tipis padanya. Kyuhyun tidak ingat jika lelaki itu bisa berekspresi demikian terhadapnya. Ketika ia mengingat keengganan lelaki itu bersamanya, ia berpikir lagi, mungkin perpisahan memang yang terbaik untuk keduanya, ia dan Kibum, juga untuk semua orang. Kyuhyun jadi bisa kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang suka berkumpul tanpa sebab dengan Kyuline tanpa harus melalui perdebatan, dan Kibum bisa dengan bebas bersama gadis yang ia inginkan tanpa harus dibebani oleh perasaan tidak lazim dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Kyuline ketika mereka sudah kembali menjauh, ternyata _member_ Kyuline sudah terbiasa tanpanya dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan, ia akan membalas mereka satu persatu nanti, menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa si pemilik _sexy brain_ , Cho Kyuhyun masih eksis. Mulai saat ini, semua akan baik-baik saja bukan?

.

.FIN.

.

Sepertinya ini ff _angst_ pertamaku, entah _feel_ nya dapat atau tidak.

Aku sudah memberitahu dari awal kalau chap ini keseluruhannya merupakan pemikiran dari sisi Kyuhyun -kuingatkan lagi-. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kibum dulu karena kau belum mendengar cerita darinya.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan silakan tinggalkan _review_.


End file.
